Takes One to Know One
by Shay-sama
Summary: She always knew he was smart but he never knew she was so observant. He never knew she knew he was a liar. But then again it takes one to know one, he should have saw it coming. Zelette.
1. Takes One

Zelos was a genius.

Whenever people would get too close he would push them away with snarky comments or flirtation. Whenever he felt Sheena getting too under his skin he would make her hate him, he would flirt with her, call her names thing he knew would annoy her. Everybody had a different image of him, one that was almost always negative in some way. "He's a good guy but a pervert.", "He's a great friend but egotistical." There was always a 'but'. It was that 'but' that kept people away from him, from seeing what he truly was, except for one.

Colette.

She was always kind to him and with her it was always "Zelos is funny"," Zelos is kind";" Zelos is actually a great guy." There were never any buts. Because she saw through his facade, she saw him pretend that he would give everything for the sake of the world, which she knew he wouldn't. She saw how much he cared for his sister though he pretended like he didn't care whether she lived or died. She saw how much the death of his mother had truly affected him. Because he still had her picture on the wall and he would stare at it for hours and Colette could imagine him asking why she hated him so much.

She saw how he pretended to be okay when he was truly waging wars on himself. He didn't know who to trust or who to fight for. Colette saw it all because she always plays pretend too. She pretends to be okay even when she's in pain, she pretends to be happy when all she wants is to cry, and she pretends that she's brave even though she's screaming in fear in the inside. She pretends she doesn't notice how smart Zelos truly is. You can only play pretend for a little while, until reality comes crashing down on you.

"Zelos?

Zelos looked up at the knock on the door. He looked to the rock in his hand that he quickly hid under his pillow.

"Come in my beautiful angel."

Zelos watched as Colette entered the room. She was fiddling with the wing flap on her shoulder as she entered giving him a bright smile.

"It's snowing Zelos! Everybody has gone out for the night to look at the snow. I wanted to see if you wanted to come too"

Zelos looked at Colette. She was so cute. She was so innocent even though she had been through more things than any normal person her age. How did she do it? She lied of course, she had to. Zelos saw her pretend she was okay with everything they were doing. She also saw how she winced every time she killed something.

"Nah. I don't like the snow."

Colette cocked her head to the side as if the very idea of someone not liking snow was incomprehensible.

"Why not? It's so pretty and fluffy."

Zelos looked up at her with a plastered smile. Fake. As always.

"Snow is just frozen water, angel, and your feet get stuck in the snow."

"Well you like beaches even though you feet always sink in the sand. And sand is just salt...i think...or minerals...or rocks."

Zelos smile faltered slightly and then it became slightly weak. It wouldn't work but he would try anyway. Try to push her away with flirtation like he did for the other girls in the group.

"It's not the same thing. The beach is beautiful and the water feels nice. You remind me of the beach Collette, your eyes are as blue as the sea and your hair the colour of sand."

She smiled brightly as she beamed down at Zelos.

"You remind me of the sky Zelos!"

Zelos smiled brightly. This smile held traces of true happiness. His plan had backfired. It always did with her.

"How is that angel?"

"You're always changing. Sometimes you're as bright as the sun on a clear day and then sometimes it's like your in overcast at certain moments. And then it's all cloudy sometimes and sometimes windy. Your so change-y but always bright!"

His smile brightened even as he really wanted to frown at his next words.

"What if there is a storm Colette?"

Her smile weakened before it got stronger than it was before.

"Then you've done something bad and you're guilty."

Zelos smiled at how right she was.

"I'm never guilty."

Colette smiled and started walking towards him.

"Yeah because there is always light in your sky. That means you'll never betray us right?"

She tripped. She tried to grab for Zelos who was sitting on the bed but instead she grabbed the sheets and a pillow. They came tumbling down with her and she was hit on the head with a rock. She picked it up as she looked up at Zelos who looked down at her smiling, masking his panic expertly.

"Zelos, why do you have a rock?"

"I...uhhh."

"Do you collect rocks? No then you'd have more of them. Do you have more of them? Can I see them?"

Zelos looked away at her hopeful expression. He then looked at her with that closed eye smile as he spoke.

"Nah. I just saw that rock and I thought it was so pretty so I picked it up."

"Zelos? Are you lying?"

Colette turned the rock over and over in her hands as she looked up at him.

"Why do you say that?"

"You always close your eyes and smile when you lie or don't believe something or something like that. You did it with Sebastian and at the abbey when we told you about your sister saying 'to be safe'."

He opened his eyes and gave her a smile that was slightly off. It took everything he had not to squeeze his eyes shut.

"No really. I just saw it on our way here and picked it up."

They sat in silence for a few seconds while they both stared at Colette fiddling with the rock. Both of their expressions were sober.

"Zelos, why don't you like the snow?"

As soon as she looked up at him he had a smile on his face. One that never reached his eyes. That's why he closes them when he lies.

"I told you angel dearest it's..."

Collette's cheeks puffed up and her cheeks turned a pale tinge of pink as she got angry.

"Zelos stop lying! Did something happen when it was snowing? Or was it cold when it happened?"

Even with his eyes wide open and his best fake smile she could sense the lie, hear it perfectly in his voice. Colette, unlike Sheena and Raine, did not only not mind his nicknames but liked them. He couldn't push her away with those.

He couldn't be cold towards her either for she would certainly confide in someone else thinking something was wrong with him. He couldn't push her away without drawing the others in, so he couldn't push her away. He thought she was quite easy to fool. He had been wrong; he should have known she would know how to hide feelings also.

Even though he knew she could see right through it he continued to smile while closing his eyes. Old habits die hard.

"I don't want to talk about it angel."

She looked up at his smiling face hoping for him to open his eyes. He didn't and she signed putting a small smile on her face to as she placed the rock by his side on the bed.

"I'm sorry. I'll go now."

Zelos opened his eyes to stare at her back as she went, he made no move to neither stop her nor apologize. She was dangerous, she knew him too well.

---

It was morning now in Flanoir and after a long conversation it was decided everybody would go to the Tower of Salvation. Colette was happy. She went to ask a question and found that Lloyd wasn't by her side anymore; she looked back and saw him talking with Zelos. She looked at the others walking ahead and stopped before her angelic hearing got out of range.

"Zelos, I trust you."

Zelos looked back at Lloyd in shock and then closed his eyes and smiled as he pushed Lloyd forward.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go already."

Colette's eyes started to water as she looked on. She quickly turned around and started to walk towards the group.

"...Liar..."

She had a smile on with her eyes closed as Lloyd returned to her side and she asked him her question.

---

"Colette come here for a second."

Zelos had called her, he had apparently set up something last time they were in the Tower of Salvation were they could go to Derris Kharlan. She watched as Zelos smiled with his eyes closed. He was lying, but against her better judgement she walked over to Zelos.

"Oh, okay. Like this?"

He looked at her and nodded then his bright grin turned into a smirk. She looked up at him and spoke so only he could hear.

"Even though you just lied, I trust you Zelos."

She gave him her brightest smile, with her eyes shining with belief. She truly trusted him with all her heart. She had no doubt he would come help them when it was needed.

Colette knew Zelos was smart.

This all had to be apart of his plan. She kept thinking that even as everything went black.

It was at that moment that Zelos chose to help them and the storm that covered Zelos' sky dissipated and the bright sun shone through sending light upon the beaches.

* * *

**Bleh. I hate it and love it to. I'm an Oxymoron. It's okay I guess but the description is kind of bleh, I got lazy. Thanks to my Nii-san who sort of kind of inspired this when he mentioned the couple and how it would work and we were at the Flanoir scene and i was like "yesh". Review pwetty pwease.**

**The One and Only**


	2. To

**Due to popular demand and lots of watching I have written two more chapters and turned this story into a three-shot. This chapter is kind of bleh but I'm happy with the next one and the first one. Thanks for the support you guys!**

XxXxX

Colette was a contradiction. Everything about her was mostly made for opposites. She was a living breathing oxymoron.

Colette was scared but continued on bravely.

Colette was kind but a killer.

Colette was naïve but so smart.

Colette was loud but shy.

Colette lived to die.

"Wake her up. She must be conscious for the first part"

Colette was aware of herself moving but she felt so content just sleeping. Slowly she opened her eyes and a flash of white and blonde made them widen fully.

"W-where are my friends"

Pronyma gave a shrug while she spoke, brushing off her question easily.

"Dead, or just about."

Colette eyes widened as she tried to move. Tear came to her eyes as she was lowered into a crystal case, she caught a glimpse of a green haired women.

Colette looked at Ygdrassill. She felt the something inject her in the arm, the glass was getting a bit fogged. She could make out Mithos, Pronyma and…and Zelos by his side. Her eyes teared up quickly.

"…stop this…I beg of you. Martel…she doesn't seem like the person who would want this."

Mithos smirked. He watched as Colette's eyes started to droop and under her eyes became a bit darker.

"Ha. You judging Martel? Thinking you know what she would want? You couldn't even root out the traitors in your group."

Colette's eyes flashed open and she looked Mithos hard in the eye before they started to close again. Every time they opened they were filled with stubbornness but no anger.

"Everyone I traveled with…none of them…are traitors."

She gave a small smile as her eyes drooped shut. She started to feel something, emotions that weren't her own. Sadness, regret, anger, a whirlpool of emotions. They felt light on her shoulder, like a thought swimming in the back of her head. She knew instantly it was Martel. Her eyes opened and she looked a Mithos with a soft expression and a smile, an expression that was all Colette.

"…Mithos…"

His teeth gritted as he clenched his fist, restraining himself from blowing her to smithereens.

"Don't call me that!"

Colette looked at him with an expression filled with forgiveness. She was willing to forgive him if he was willing to repent. As a Chosen she was connected to Martel, she had a spot in her heart reserved for Mithos.

" Mithos…your sister…she's sorry for leaving you but…she's angry. She didn't want this…not for her…not for you. This world is enough, it's happiness is enough."

Her eyes started to close slowly before opening up suddenly as if she forgot something. She looked towards the red head that held on an emotionless face. Colette gave her biggest smile, eyes opened and the pure genuine happiness shining thorough.

"Zelos…I trust you…"

Zelos stood baffled as he watched her eyes close as she completely lost consciousness. She was crazy. Why was she smiling like that at a time like this? For all she knew he could be a traitor. She trusted to easily it could get her killed! She's so stupid. Quickly a smirk appeared on his face as he tossed his hair over his shoulder.

"Hm. I can't believe I traveled with someone so pathetic. ."

Pronyma made an offhanded gesture while Zelos spoke. Zelos was still figuring out how he could get away with Pronyma tailing him.

"Yes, she is a nasty little-"

Mithos cut her off as he continued to glare daggers into Colette's head. He was probably just as baffled at her words as Zelos was.

"Pronyma, Zelos, leave me."

"But-"

Mithos looked over his shoulder and gave her a deadly glare.

"Are you going against my orders Pronyma?

Zelos smirked. Perfect opportunity to get Pronyma to hate him. The more she hated him the more she would stay away. Pronyma hated mortals, they was only so much she could take.

"You shouldn't be so stupid around Ygdrassill-sama my darling Pronyma"

It worked like a charm, she rounded on him instantly, staff upraised.

"Why you-"

A small photon spell caused them to separate. They looked to the cause of such an attack.

"Get. Out."

They both exited with a bow, they teleported out and Zelos saw to his misfortune that she had followed him. He was going to have to kick it up notch.

"Where are we going beautiful?"

She looked to him with a disgusted expression before looking away with her nose in the air.

"You know I don't like to take my eyes off you."

He smirked as he walked up to her pining her with his most seductive eyes and voice.

"Which girl in her right mind would? I'll be going to my room, would you like to accompany me darling?"

She sniffed before turning away.

"Like I'd do anything with you, stupid mortal. Hm."

She started to walk away. Now to make sure she doesn't' come back.

"Aw come on baby, I know you like me. Who could resist the great Zelos Wilder?"

She continued to walk until she disappeared down the hall.

"Okay. I'll see you later then."

He waited in the hall for five minutes. Then he burst off into a run, planning to go to the first trap to help them…if they were still alive. He pulled out his wings.

…_don't you die on me, Colette is counting on you guys…counting on me…_


	3. Know One

_Click. _

Zelos listened as the door closed behind Sheena and Lloyd. It was so hard to sleep with angelic senses. He gave a sign before walking to the window. From his room he could see some of the windmill and the little river by that section. The moon was reflecting off the water. He watched as a girl with pink wings stood seemingly on the water. Her face was towards the moon.

Zelos gave a sign. Go back to sleep Zelos. Go on, leave her be. She had a rough day, he shouldn't bother her. He shouldn't bother anyone. They all though his betrayal was a part of his master plan. Wrong. He didn't deserve to speak to her. He was ready to betray her, all of them, but especially her. He gave a mumbled curse as he grabbed his coat from the chair and the door gave a definite click behind him.

He walked to the edge of the water, not making a sound, everything was so easy to hear with her. He breathed in and she turned around instantly.

"What are you doing awake angel?"

She flew to the edge of the water and let her wings dissipated. Any normal human wouldn't be able to hear the tap of her feet falling lightly to the ground even when they were this close to each other. She looked up at him with a big smile.

"I can't sleep."

The next words were instantaneous. Normally ,had it been any other person, he would have offered them a piece of advice and left. Unfortunately, or fortunately, Colette was Colette.

"Why not?"

Colette turned around towards the moon. She clasped her hands as if in prayer as she closed her eyes. They stood in silence before Colette's eyes opened.

"I'm worried"

Zelos gave a sign and sat down. Stretching out on the ground with his eyes closed.

"About tomorrow?"

She turned around and looked at him.

"No. About the future."

Zelos cracked open one eye.

"Tomorrow is the future."

Colette gave him a small smile before sitting next to him legs spread out.

"No not tomorrow future. After all this is over future."

He closed his eye. That was if they got out of this alive.

"Hm."

They sat in silence, Zelos with his eyes closed listening to the sounds of the world and Colette looking towards the moon.

"Zelos what are you going to do once this is all over?"

Zelos eyes opened as he looked to her. She continued to keep her eyes on the moon. Zelos had been thinking about it for a long time. Well with Mithos he planned to travel with his sister, the new Chosen, just to make sure she stayed safe. She was sickly after all.

"I think…I think I'll visit my sister. What about you, going to travel with Lloyd?"

Zelos only assumed she would travel with Lloyd. They were best friends. Maybe even Genis would travel with them and the trio would be back and kicking.

"No. I'm going to try and keep my distance away from everyone."

That threw him off. Sounded like something he would do.

"Why?"

Colette gave a sign still looking towards the moon. It was going to be hard staying away from her friends but…it was for the best.

"As the Chosen people will blame me and my friends. If one of my friends are with me it'll only make it worse."

Zelos sat up trying to will her to look at him. She made sure her eyes were anywhere but looking into his.

"So you plan to stay away from everyone? Everybody knows your group."

Colette closed her eyes as she bit her lip. They opened again and they were brimming with tears though she kept a smile on her face. Fake. Only he could recognize it.

"I know…I know. But in time, I think I'll be able to convince them…"

She cut off and closed her eyes blinking the tears away. They stayed away to, as she kept that silly smile on her face.

"…that it's all your fault and that Lloyd and them had nothing to do with it. Do you truly believe the public would buy that?"

She gave a curt nod before finally looking towards him, stubbornness and stupidity shining through her smile. It wasn't a smile of happiness but it wasn't fake.

"I'm positive they will. The public is looking for someone to blame, it would be best if I make sure all of it is pinpointed to the right place."

Zelos shook his head as he watched her knuckles go white as she clasped her hands together.

"Your so stupid. I'm sure your friends wouldn't mind carrying some of the burden."

Her eyes opened and she looked at him frantically, desperately. Her eyes widened as her hand clasped even tighter, the color draining from her face.

"No. Please don't tell them Zelos. I…I don't want them to live like that."

Zelos spoke calmly because he knew how it felt. He knew how it felt to push people away to bear a burden alone. But he wasn't like Colette. He did it because he was told to do so. She did because she wanted to.

"Live being hated by others for an accident."

Her hand clasped together tightly. She closed her eyes tightly as if praying away all of her troubles. Zelos grabbed her hands, holding them down with his. She looked at him startled as he got that slightly angry expression. He wasn't being told to do this. This was on his own free will.

"I'm not going to let you bear that alone."

He didn't know how to be selfless. He pushed people away because that's what they told him to do. They told him to be cold to his sister or else she would die. They told him to be cold to Sheena or else she would die. They threatened him until his heart became cold and he wasn't willing to let anyone in. They made him selfish. They made him get to the point where he didn't care who he betrayed in the process as long as he got what he wanted. They made him venal. And he let them. Colette taught him how to trust. How to be unselfish. How to be human.

"Zelos…?"

He looked at her seriously. His hands tightened on hers as he looked at her.

"Colette…back there at the tower… I was ready to betray all of you. I was focused on getting what I wanted. Because I am selfish."

She shook her head as if the whole idea was incomprehensible. She knew Zelos, she knew him better than he knew himself. How cliché.

"But you didn't. Your not selfish."

Zelos rolled his eyes and gave her a small smile, loosening his grip on her hands that he forgot he was even holding.

"Yeah because a annoying little Blondie said she trusted me and I just didn't have the heart to let her down. Stupid little blonde made me soft, to the point where I would sacrifice everything."

She gave a big smile. He shook his head in return, his own smile still plastered on his face.

"As the Chosen of Tethe'alla people are going to blame me to, especially since I seemingly 'betrayed' Tethe'alla. We are both going to be targeted as the people to blame."

Colette thought for a moment. Her eyes wondering all over the place as if she could find what she wanted to say written in the air. Her eye finally brightened as she gave a big smile.

"Then we should travel together. Maybe if we have someone we love by our side then it won't hurt so badly."

She smiled big as if she was a student that got a very complicated question correct. Zelos, on the other hand, was baffled. He didn't know weather he should take her seriously or not. Was she serious? She couldn't be? Right? She didn't know what she was talking about. Then he saw the big smile and the truth shining in her eyes and he realized she was serious. Why in the world would she like a traitor like him?

He was dangerous, he could betray her again. Then he remembered that he didn't betray her.

Remembered that he couldn't.

"Yeah…I guess it won't…with someone I love by my side."

XxXxXx

**Did anybody else notice that in **_**Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World **_**that Zelos and Colette were the only ones that didn't doubt Lloyd for a second? That they firmly believed it was a misunderstanding? *cough* Zelette *cough* It's because they're Chosens. They probably traveled together and whenever someone brought up evil Lloyd they would be like "FAIL! That's an imposter! Lloyds too much of a Aurion to do that!" This is most likely the last chapter of this three-shot. Thanks for reading!!! :)**

**The one and only**


End file.
